


A New Year

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, everything is as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

Sam's fingers played idly with short strands of blonde hair, his eyes gone hazy from where they'd been focused on the book he'd been reading. Lucifer made a soft sound that sounded like contentment, nudging his head back into Sam's hand, lazy and lax with his head in Sam's lap, his body stretched long and lean over the run-down couch.

New Year's had come and gone, but neither had found the will to move, still too fuzzy from wine and late-night television. Now, though, it was quickly approaching 3am, and even for Sam, that was a little too late—especially when he'd been drinking.

"We should get to bed," he said quietly, a tiny smile playing at his lips when Lucifer cracked open one blue eye to stare at him balefully. "Come on, Luce. Sleep."

"Don't need to sleep," Lucifer slurred, and Sam grinned to himself.

If anyone could see the figure they thought of as Satan right now—languidly lounging with his head in Sam's lap, nestled onto a beat-up couch in their cheap apartment—they would have probably passed it off as a too-drunk dream.

It was a dream for Sam, but hardly for the same reasons.

"So you don't want to come to bed?" Sam questioned, his hands slipping to Lucifer's temples and rubbing away the tension; the archangel moaned his gratitude to the comforting touch.

"I suppose I could," he finally huffed. "Since you're begging so nicely."

"You wish," Sam snorted. It was just like Lucifer to excuse his own actions by claiming Sam had demanded them in the first place.

Lucifer hummed and Sam smiled, curling over the archangel's head to press a sleepy-warm kiss to his lips, the upside-down awkwardness dispelled by the fizzy wine that bubbled through their veins.

"Happy New Year, Luce," Sam whispered against his archangel's cheek, silently thanking God for his mercy in _allowing_ the world another year, and allowing Sam another year with his redeemed other half.

"Happy New Year, Sam," Lucifer replied, relishing the hum of his Grace underneath his skin everywhere Sam touched, and the comfort that came in a vessel remade by God himself to contain Lucifer without agony.

The world was at peace, at least for now—and between the two of them, they would make sure it was a happy new year, indeed.

 

 


End file.
